Malam Keakraban
by Hyuuga Renata
Summary: "Aku hanya bingung harus bagaimana. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan sahabatku tapi aku juga tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang kucintai." "Hinata, kamu ingat tidak, ada saat kita berdua dulu, lebih dari cuma teman. Waktu aku nemenin kamu nonton cuma berdua. Kita bahas filmya. Dan banyak hal lain yang cuma kita lakukan berdua. Sekarang aku gak bingung lagi. Aku sayang kamu Hinata." complt


Sebenarnya saya adalah reader abal-abal yang menyamar jadi author gadungan. Author yang selalu butek ide dan kaku dalam mengutarakan imajinasinya. Mohon maklum yaa, namanya juga nubi, hehe.

Demi kemajuan author gadungan ini, mohon reviewnya, terserah itu mau saran atau kritik atau ide cerita juga boleh (ngarep fufufu), bahkan kalau mau menyatakan cinta lewat review juga boleh ko. Hahaha ketauan jonesnya udah akut :D

Special thanks buat AprilliaSiska dan phantom reviewer yang menamai dirinya Guest, kalian yang pertama mengapresiasi fanfic pertamaku yang berjudul Alam Sadarku Alam Mimpiku. Khusus buat Guest, seandainya kamu baca fic ini, salam kenal ya, aku perhatiin kamu selalu ada di berbagai fic sasuhina sebagai reviewer sejati, hihi :D

Yaudin, langsung aja, silakan menikmatiiiiiiii ^_^

**M ****A ****L ****A ****M****K ****E ****A ****K ****R ****A ****B ****A ****N**

Saya tidak ingin disebut plagiat atau pencuri kalau tidak memberitahu bahwa karakter yang saya mainkan di sini adalah ciptaan Masashi Kishimoto.

Dalam rangka menyambut hari kelulusan, anak-anak kelas 3-1 Konoha High School berencana mengadakan malam keakraban yang akan dilaksakan malam menjelang hari kelulusan mereka. Masing-masing anak kelas 3-1 diwajibkan mengikuti acara tersebut dengan jaminan uang iuran yang satu bulan sebelumnya telah dikumpulkan tidak akan dikembalikan meskipun tidak mengikuti malam keakraban. Meski begitu, uang bukanlah alasan mereka untuk datang berbondong-bondong mendatangi Akatsuki Village di Kota Akatsuki yang berjarak sekitar dua kilometer dari Konoha High School, Kota Konoha. Karena mungkin ini momen terakhir kebersamaan mereka selaku anggota kelas 3-1.

Acara malam keakraban ini dilaksanakan selama sehari semalam. Diawali pagi hari dan diakhiri pagi hari. Karena upacara hari kelulusan dimulai pada siang hari selepas jam makan siang, mereka tidak perlu khawatir terlambat ataupun harus terburu-buru mempersiapkan segala perangkat kebutuhan pada upacara kelulusan tersebut.

**21 Mei 2014 – 10 am**

"Semua sudah datang kan?" tanya ketua kelas 3-1 yang menghampiri aula villa di mana semua anak 3-1 berkumpul untuk memulai pembukaan acara malam keakraban. Ketua kelas yang diketahui bernama Akimichi Chooji itu lalu menghitung satu persatu kepala 'anak buah'nya yang seharusnya berjumlah 25 orang itu. Setelah merasa hitungannya benar mencapai angka 25 Choojipun melenggang duduk di antara teman-temannya yang sudah melingkar dan berbincang-bincang dengan asiknya.

Choojipun menginterupsi teman-temannya agar fokus padanya.

"Baiklah, karena semua sudah datang, ayo kita mulai pembukaan acara ini dengan pidato singkat dari ketua kelas kalian yang langsing ini."

"Huu, langsing mbahmuu! Hahaha." seru Naruto sambil memberi telunjuk pada Chooji.

"Langseng, bukan langsing! Hahaha." Kiba ikut menimpali.

Anak-anak yang lain malah tertawa mendengar perkataan Chooji barusan. _Hahaha haha haha haha _

"Huft. Derita orang langsing, banyak yang iri." Chooji malah geleng-geleng sendiri melihat tingkah teman-temannya.

"Cepat mulai, Chooji." Si pemalas berambut nanas itu akhirnya buka mulut, berharap dia bisa cepat-cepat kembali bermain dengan alam mimpinya kalau Chooji cepat menyelesaikan pidato 'merepotkan'nya.

"Iya, iya. Ekhm, ekhm." Chooji mengetes suara rupawan hexosnya.

"Selamat pagi teman-teman. Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk bergabung dalam acara malam keakraban ini. Bla bla bla bla …." Chooji malah memberikan pidato panjang lebar yang isinya wejangan-wejangan, nasehat, dan pidato kenegaraan seperti presiden yang tak melebar ke sagala arah bagaikan tubuhnya. Membuat bosan anak-anak kelas 3-1. Membuat teman-temannya itu menguap bosan. Ada yang bermain hape, ada yang menjahili teman disampingnya dan lain sebagainya.

Shikamarupun melempar tatap pada Sasuke, manusia sejenis yang sama-sama irit bicara dan dingin dengan wajah datarnya. Sasuke yang melihat tatapan Shikamaru pasti sudah mengerti dengan maksud Shikamaru. Mereka berdua sama-sama mengutuk Chooji dengan sebutan: _Dasar kakek-kakek tua, hahaha. _Batin mereka.

"Hehehe, apakah pidatoku membosankan?" mulai tidak enak dengan perilaku teman-temannya, Choojipun mengakhiri pidato kenegaraannya itu dengan pengumuman pembagian kamar.

"Oiya, untuk pembagian kamar dan jadwal kegiatan kita selama acara ini sudah disusun oleh tim acara, yaitu Sakura, Ino, Sai dan Naruto. Sakura, tolong paparkan pembagian kamar dan jadwal kita." Setelah mempersilakan Sakura, Chooji menutup pidatonya dengan mengajak semua anak 3-1 memberi applause untuk kesuksesan acara mereka.

"Oke, terima kasih Chooji. Berhubung kamar di villa ini ada empat, satu kamar ditempati oleh empat orang. Kita akan memakainya pertama-tama untuk para gadis. Dengan begitu sisa satu kamar yang bisa digunakan oleh kalian cowok-cowok. Yaa, mau tidak mau pasti kebanyakan cowok akan tidur di ruang tengah atau aula. Lalu, jadwal yang telah kami atur yaitu pembukaan, yang barusan Chooji lakukan, terus beres-beres barang pribadi sampai pukul 12am, setelah itu makan siang sampai pukul 1pm, setelah makan ada kegiatan indoor sampai pukul 5pm, lalu setelahnya kita liat-liat album kenangan yang telah tim dokumentasi siapkan sampai pukul 7pm. Nah, dari pukul 7pm sampai pukul 10pm ada sesi special, kita tidak akan memberitahukannya sekarang, jadi tunggu saja sampai saatnya tiba ya. Setelah itu istirahat, kalau ada yang mau nobar silakan. Besok pagi kita akan olahraga bareng baru kita berkemas dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing pukul 6am. Oke, cukup sekian Chooji." Papar Sakura si gadis musim semi panjang lebar. Gadis-gadis mulai bergosip menebak-nebak kira-kira apa yaa yang mereka lakukan nanti saat sesi spesial, tetapi obrolan mereka terhenti saat Chooji kembali menginterupsi mereka.

"Baiklah sekarang kalian bisa beres-beres di kamar masing-masing." Perintah terkahir Chooji membubarkan kumpulan itu berhasil. Mereka berhamburan menyibukkan dirinya masing-masing.

======================Malam Keakraban======================

Di salah satu kamar :

"A-ano, Sakura-chan, sebenarnya a-apa yang akan kita lakukan pada sesi spesial nanti malam?" sungguh Hinata tidak dapat menahan lagi rasa penasaran yang semakin membuncah di kepalanya. Gadis berambut panjang berwarna indigo ini terkenal karena tidak bisa menahan kepenasaranannya dalam hal apapun. Meskipun dia pandai menyembunyikannya di depan umum, tetap saja namanya di depan orang terdekat, Sakura menyadari keanehan sahabatnya yang satu ini dan memakluminya.

"Haha, kasih tau gak yaa?" mata emerald Sakura berkedip-kedip nakal menggoda Hinata.

"Ayolah Sakuraaa. Yaa? Beritahu padaku." Sejenak Hinata mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes yang sangat imut, menggembungkan rongga mulutnya menampakkan pipi chubbynya.

"Lihat saja nanti Hinata, hihihih." Ino menyela kemudian mengeluarkan cengirannya.

"Ish, tidak baik menggoda anak kecil, nanti dia menangis. Cup cup cup Hinata, hahaha." Tenten malah tak kalah jahilnya dengan Ino dan Sakura, terus-terusan menggoda Hinata dengan sebutan anak kecil yang me-nye-bal-kan.

Mereka berempatpun tertawa-tawa di kamarnya. Tak lupa dengan kebiasaan para gadis, yaitu bergosip ria. Yaa, jangan salahkan kami para gadis kalau suka bergosip, hahaha. Terlalu menyenangkan untuk dilewatkan.

Jam demi jam berlalu tak terasa kini sudah mendekati pukul tujuh tepat. Puas seharian bermain-main belum lagi puas tertawa sampai perut sakit melihat-lihat foto dan video dari mulai mereka masuk Konoha High School sampai kini mereka telah lulus. Terlalu banyak kenangan yang harus mereka pendam di hati. Senang duka bersama, terjatuh dan menangis bersama, berjuang bersama, dan masih banyak lagi kisah-kisah roman yang telah terjadi di antara mereka. Contohnya saja Hyuuga Neji, sepupu Hinata yang satu ini telah melabuhkan hatinya pada Tenten, padahal Rock Lee juga memendam rasa terhadap gadis berkuncir bulat itu. Ada lagi, kisah cinta yang sangat dramatis. Ketua tim acara, yang berambut pink, suka memakai pakaian berwarna merah, bermata emerald, mengenakan bando, iyaaa iyaaa, tidaaak tidaaak, bisa jadiii bisa jadiii. EAA EAA EAA dipikir Eat Bulaga thor! Mikiiir! (sambil nunjuk kepala) Hahahaha :D Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika Sakura menaruh hati pada pangeran tampan dari negeri impian yang menunggangi kuda putih membawa pedang panjang yang berkilau dengan jubah berkibar-kibar bagai bendera 17 Agustus menggelorakan kegagahannya yang mampu melelehkan hati tanaman yang dilewatinya. Eh maksudnya para gadis yang dilewatinya. EAAA EAAA alay lagii! Hahahaha :D

Siapa yang tak kenal Uchiha Sasuke. Untuk ukuran anak sekolahan, postur tubuhnya terbilang atletis. Kau tidak akan menemukan bekas luka di seluruh sudut kulitnya, termasuk bekas luka hati yang tidak terlihat haha. Rambut hitam kelam menghadap langit alias rambut pantat ayamnya. Garis wajah yang keras dan tegas dengan lekukan-lekukan indera di atasnya, luas dahinya yang sempurna untuk menenggerkan bibir di kening halusnya, alis yang melambai-lambai untuk disentuh, obsidian kelamnya berkilat-kilat seperti onyx, hidung yang berdiri tegak ingin dicubit, sedikit rambut-rambut halus hampir tak terlihat di antara hidung dan mulutnya yang minta di elus-elus, bibir tipis dan merekahnya yang memohon untuk digigit. Ooh, aah, ooh, aah, e-eh e-etto, maapin author yang cabul ini yaa Sasuke, hehehe :D

Kembali ke leeeep? Toop.

Oke, sebenarnya Sakura telah lama menyukai Sasuke. Sakura memang sudah secara terang-terangan memberi perhatian lebih kepada cowok yang satu ini. Dia tidak menghiraukan beberapa perkataan sinis para fansgirl Sasuke yang kelewat buas itu. Bahkan dia sudah membutakan matanya sendiri demi mengejar Sasuke. Sakura tidak mau peduli dengan perasaan sahabatnya Naruto yang telah menyukai Sakura sejak kecil sampai sekarang. Dia juga membohongi dirinya sendiri untuk menutupi kenyataan bahwa Hinata sahabatnya sama seperti dia, telah menyukai Sasuke untuk waktu yang tidak sebentar. Lalu, apakah Sasuke telah mengetahui perasaan dua bidadari ini? Apa yang akan terjadi pada persahabatan mereka? Maka dari itu, mari kita biarkan takdir mereka bertarung untuk mencapai kebahagian yang sejati.

======================Malam Keakraban======================

21 Mei 2014 – 6.50pm

"Kalian sudah mandi kan? Ayo kita ke aula." Ajak Sasori masih tanpa ekspresi.

"Chotto matte, aku belum selesai berganti pakaian." Ucap Sai yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi kamarnya.

"Oh ya Sai, kau tim acara kan?" tanya Shikamaru sambil mengunyah permen karet rasa mangganya, memeletukkan balon-balon karet kecil dari mulutnya yang penuh udara.

"Ya, kenapa?" sahut Sai yang sedang berada di balik lemari memakai celana dalamnya. Oh my gad, kenapa celana dalam thor -_- #kan biar greget reader! Haha :3

"Sebenarnya apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Shikamaru malas. Narutopun menyela Sai yang hendak menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru.

"Kalian tenang sajaa. Hehehehe." Naruto nyengir lima jari, "Ini ide Sakura dan Ino sih, tapi aku dan Sai sangat setuju dengan ide mereka. Kalian pasti akan sangat terbantu mengeluarkan jeroan-jeroan kalian. Hahaha." Naruto terus tertawa, diikuti Sai yang juga tertawa palsu melihat tingkah Naruto. Tapi jujur, Sai juga merasa khawatir, apakah ia benar-benar memilih hal yang tepat untuk teman-temannya. Entahlah, kita lihat saja nanti.

"Ayo ke aula." Ajak Sai yang diikuti oleh anggukan Sasori dan langkah kaki Shikamaru dan Naruto.

======================Malam Keakraban======================

Ke-25 anak kelas 3-1 kini telah berkumpul kembali di aula villa Akatsuki. Mereka segera membentuk lingkaran besar setelah Chooji perintahkan.

"Kalian membawa apa yang aku sebutkan tadi kan? Dua lembar kertas dan satu ballpoint." Tanya Ino, dibalas anggukan teman-teman di sekelilingnya.

"Jadi, dalam sesi spesial ini kalian akan menuliskan pandangan-pandangan kalian, bisa juga kritikan atau kesan-kesan kalian terhadap teman-teman di kelas 3-1." Papar Ino.

_Tch, apa maksudnya._ _Merepotkan._ Batin Sasuke

"Oke, jadi begini, kalian siapkan satu kertas. Kalian tulisakan nama kalian di bagian paling atas kertas itu. Sudah?" tanya Ino sambil membimbing teman-temannya. Teman-temannya kemudian melepaskan pulpen-pulpen di tangan mereka tandanya mereka sudah melakukan apa yang Ino instruksikan.

"Baik, aturannya adalah kalian akan memberikan kertas yang berisi nama kalian kepada teman di sebelah kanan kalian. Teman yang memegang kertasnya harus menuliskan sesuatu seperti yang telah aku jelaskan tadi. Masing-masing orang diberi waktu satu menit untuk menulis. Setelah selesai kalian bisa meneruskan kertas itu ke teman sebelah kanannya agar bisa diisi oleh teman-teman yang lainnya. Sesi spesial bagian pertama ini akan selesai bila kertas itu kembali ke orang semula sebagai pemiliknya. Mengerti?" Ino menatap satu-satu teman kelasnya mencari setitik ekspresi tanda kepahaman mereka.

"Haa'i!" jawab anak 3-1 serentak.

"Mulai!" perintah Ino.

Kasak-kusukpun terjadi, cicitan-cicitan percakapan singkat antara orang di sebelahnya yang sedang menukarkan kertas terdengar. Sejenak mereka hening memikirkan apa yang hendak dituliskan di atas kertas putih itu. Ada yang serius menulis, ada yang saling menatap lalu tertawa kecil dengan temannya, ada yang cengo melongo ga ngerti, lain lagi dengan Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sasori dan Gaara yang merasa permainin ini sedikit kekanakkan. Apa daya, kalau tim acaranya saja Sakura, Ino dan Naruto yang err, mereka bilang 'berisik dan merepotkan'. Kalau Sai sih pasti ikut-ikut aja. _Ckckckck_ batin mereka

======================Malam Keakraban======================

"Oke, sesi satu sudah selesai. Kalian bisa menyimpan tulisan-tulisan itu sebagai rangkuman kenangan selama tiga tahun kita sekelas. Jangan dulu dibaca yaa." Seru Ino.

"Naruto, jelaskan sesi berikutnya." Titah Sakura.

"Kenapa harus aku dattebayoo." Naruto menekuk wajahnya dan mengerucutkan bibir eksotisnya.

"Cepatlah, perintah Sakura itu mutlak." Sai bisik-bisik di telinga Naruto.

Ragu-ragu Naruto membuka mulut dan dengan tergagap-gagap ia mulai memberikan info tentang sesi kedua, Naruto sendiri kurang yakin dengan ide ini, tapi da Naruto mah apa atuh, gabisa nolak keinginan permata hatinya.

"A-ano, sesi kedua ini, kalian diminta untuk me-menuliskan nama orang yang, e-e, pernah kalian sukai atau yang sedang kalian sukai di kelas. Mau sekalian ngirim surat cinta juga boleh, mau nyatain perasaan langsung juga bisa, tapi setelah kita kumpulkan kertasnya." Perasaan Naruto sedikit lega setelah mengutarakan aturan kegiatannya.

Sementara teman-temannya sangat shock mendengar ucapan Naruto. Demi apa demi apa demi apa seperti ini. Siapa yang merencanakan permainan gila ini hah. Rasanya ingin ngebogem massal orang yang telah mengajukan ide seperti ini. Banyak yang menghela napas, takut –takut tapi mau, malu-malu tapi agresif.

"Apa-apaan ini Naruto?" tukas Sasuke.

"Kau mau membuat kami mati berdiri hah?" seru Tenten diikuti oleh cicitan dan anggukan yang lainnya.

"A-ano, e-etto, apakah kami benar-benar harus melakukannya?" tanya Hinata gugup yang terkesan memaksa bertanya.

"Aah, kalian harus terima, ide ini sudah disetujui oleh ketua kelas kita yang 'langsing' itu." Sakura mencegah orang-orang untuk terus bertanya.

Kontan, berpuluh pasang mata memberikan deathglarenya pada ketua kelas penyuka keripik itu. Chooji hanya bisa cekikikan menanggapi ancaman bunuh teman-temannya.

"Ayo kita mulai, waktunya 10 menit." Kata Sakura.

Akhirnya mau tidak mau semua anak kelas 3-1 berpikir keras mencari akal bagaimana mengutarakan perasaan mereka terhadap orang yang disayanginya. Mereka pikir tak buruk-buruk amat melakukan hal seperti ini. Yaa, kali aja nyangkut pikirnya. Namun tidak dengan Hinata, gadis beriris amethyst itu bingung dan khawatir, apa ia harus mengutarakan semuanya, di sini, sekarang? Ooh, sangat membuat pikirannya frustasi. Bagaimana kalau Sasuke menjauhinya setelah Hinata mengatakan kalau dia menyukai pria itu, bagaimana kalau obsidian kelam itu tidak mau melihat dirinya, bagaimana kalau Sasuke malah jadi membencinya? _Aah, bagaimana ini. _Rutuk Hinata dalam hati. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, tanpa dia ketahui bahwa sepasang obsidian yang tengah ia pikirkan sedang memerhatikannya.

_Apa yang akan ia tulis? Apa dia akan memberi surat cinta pada seseorang? Apa jangan-jangan dia akan nembak langsung cowok yang ia sukai? Tch, tidak mungkin, haha._ Batin Sasuke. Sasuke menyeringai memandangi kertas yang tengah ia pegang, Sasuke sengaja mengosongkan kertasnya. Ia berencana mengungkapkannya secara langsung. Setelah mengumpulkan keteguhan dan keberanian yang ia bangun selama tiga tahun, kini matang sudah keputusannya.

"Baiklah, waktunya sudah habis." Naruto menghela napas menyaksikan teman-temannya masih bergelut dengan kertas mereka.

"Kumpulkan kertasnya di tengah." Perintah Naruto sambil mengesot menyimpan kertasnya di tengah kumpulan anak-anak 3-1.

Anak-anak yang lain pada repot saling menumpukkan kertas mereka di tengah, tidak ingin kertasnya berada di tumpukan paling atas. Biarlah orang lain dulu yang beraksi batin mereka.

"Baiklah kita akan membacakannya satu persatu atau ada yang mau mengajukan diri untuk menyatakan secara live?" tanya Sakura.

Krik krik krik krik. Hening, tidak ada yang mau maju duluan.

"Huft, baiklah bagaimana kalau Temari duluan? Kan hari ini Temari sedang berulang tahun. Sai, berhubung kau orang yang puitis, tolong bacakan kertas Temari." Pinta Sakura pada Sai yang berada di sampingnya.

Temari hanya bisa melongo. _Mati aku._ Innernya menangis.

"Baik." Jawab Sai sembari menyunggingkan senyum mautnya.

Sejurus kemudian Sai memilah-milah tumpukan kertas demi mencari apa yang dimaksud Sakura.

Ah, binggo! Sai menemukannya. Saipun mulai membacakan kertas Temari.

Mengapa kau suka merepotkan hatiku?

Mengapa kau suka sekali menemuiku di alam mimpi?

Mengapa kau tak kunjung mengenali perasaanku, apakau terlalu sibuk mengunyah permen karetmu itu?

Semua orang cekikikan mendengar isi surat Temari. Semua anak kelas pasti sudah tau siapa yang Temari maksud. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Shikamaru. Shikamaru terlihat salah tingkah untuk pertama kalinya. Apalagi dia duduk di sebrang Temari, persis sekali berhadapan dengan Temari. Temari lalu berinisiatif memandang Shikamaru sambil senyum-senyum malu dan salah tingkah. Shikamaru menatapnya dengan tawa kecil bahagianya. Tidak salah dugaan Shikamaru, gadis incarannya ternyata menyukainya. Shikamaru berdiri merapihkan rambut nanasnya lalu berjalan mendekati Temari. Sontak wajah Temari semakin memerah menahan grogi.

"Minggir Chooji, kau jangan dekat-dekat dengan pacarku." Ancam Shikamaru yang sedang menggeser Chooji agar menjauh dari Temari. Shimakaru kemudian duduk disamping Temari dan menyentuh tangan Temari yang sedang bebas. Lantas Temari dilanda demam cinta, wajahnya bak kepiting rebus. Ooh, sosweetnyaa. Author juga pengen dong Shikaa, hihihi :p

"Wah, wah, kau bisa juga romantis Shikamaru. Hahaha." Tertawaan Chooji disusul teman-teman yang lain yang tertawa puas dengan tingkah OOC Shikamaru.

Karena sempit, Chooji memilih mengisi tempat duduk yang Shikamaru tinggalkan. Duduk di dekat Hinata. Rasanya berdebar. Itulah yang Chooji rasakan ketika melirik Hinata sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

Untuk mengatasi groginya Chooji akhirnya meminta Sakura meneruskan acaranya.

"Baik, siapa lagi yang mau jadi volunteer?" tanya Sakura sambil merapihkan kertas yang Sai acak-acak.

"Aku!" serentak pandangan anak-anak mengarah kepada laki-laki berambut coklat panjang yang sedang memakai kaos putih di samping Gaara. Berani sekali Neji menjadi volunteer pertama. Pasti hatinya udah gereget deh pengen mengakhiri kejonesannya, hihi.

Suasana hening. Semuanya menunggu Neji bersua. Namun ada yang salah dengan ekspresi Lee. Wajahnya bermuram durja. Pasti Neji akan nembak Tenten pikirnya.

"Hinata." Ucap Neji. Semua anak 3-1 melongo tak percaya apa yang mereka dengar. Hinata? Bukankah Neji menyukai Tenten? Apa dia sudah gila menyukai sepupunya sendiri? Anak-anak kelas mulai gaduh dan berbisik-bisik membicarakan Neji.

"Na-nanni Neji-niisan?" Hinata gagap berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya yang tercekat. Hinata mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran aneh yang menyambanginya berkat panggilan neji barusan.

"Haha, giliranmu." Seru Neji sedang mulut acuhnya tertawa kecil menanggapi respon Hinata yang kobe.

Lee menganga. Apa maksud Neji. Kenapa dia tidak menyatakan cintanya kepada Tenten. Lee malah terjun ke alam lamunan demi mencari penjelasan itu. Sementara Hinata keheranan mendengar seruan sepupunya.

"A-apa maksud Neji-niisan?" tatapan heran Hinata dibalas senyum nakal Neji yang bermaksud membocorkan sedikit rahasia Hinata yang tak Hinata sadar telah Neji ketahui.

"Aku tahu kau diam-diam sering memandangi foto seseorang yang kau sembunyikan di bawah bantalmu. Aku tau laki-laki yang ada di foto itu salah satu anak kelas kita. Dan dia adal-eummpp." Hinata mendekati Neji dengan tergesa-gesa dan segera menelungkupkan telapak tangannya pada mulut Neji yang nyaris terjungkal oleh bekapan Hinata yang kasar.

"A-ano, Neji-niisan hanya bercanda, hehe" tukas Hinata yang masih bergetar ketakutan jika Neji benar-benar akan membocorkan rahasianya.

"Aah tidak asiik, ayo Hinata, katakan pada kami siapa yang kamu sukai itu?" teriak Kiba, Kiba sangat penasaran dengan sosok yang mampu menaklukan hati gadis pendiam dan pemalu itu.

"Kita bacakan saja kertasnya bagaimana?" usul Naruto kepada teman-temannya. Hinata menggeleng-geleng maksudnya menyampaikan permohonannya, _tolong jangan bacakan kertasku, Sai. _Sial sekali permintaan Hinata tidak diindahkan teman-temannya, mereka malah menyuruh Sai segera membacakan kertas Hinata. Hinata yang ingin merebut kertasnya dari tangan Saipun ditahan oleh Neji yang menyeringai sadis ke arahnya.

_Kami-sama, untunglah aku tidak menuliskan nama Sasuke di sana._ Perasaan Hinata sedikit lega meskipun sebelumnya enggan-engganan kertasnya dibacakan di depan umum.

Ku tak tahu ..

Mengapa aku malu ..

Di setiap aku tahu dia di dekatku ..

Aku susah bila dia tak ada ..

Tak ingin jauh ku darinya ..

Ada rasa .. yang tak biasa .. yang mulai kurasa .. yang entah mengapa .. Mungkinkah ini pertanda ..

Aku jatuh cinta ..

Cintaku yang pertama ..

Tuhan tolonglah berikanlah isyarat ..

Semoga ada jawaban atas doaku ..

Gelisah aku mendamba cinta yang indah tanpa air mata ..

Seusai membacanya Sai merasa ada yang aneh dengan surat cinta Hinata, bukan hanya ternyata kata-kata yang Hinata tulis merupakan lirik sebuah lagu yang berjudul Cinta Pertama – Mikha Tambayong, tetapi Hinata juga tidak menuliskan nama laki-laki manapun di kertasnya. Sai membolak-balikkan kertas Hinata sedemikian rupa untuk mencari segurat nama di sana. Nihil, tidak ada apa-apa, batin Sai.

"Tidak ada namanya." Celetuk Sai.

_Tch, bodoh._ Batin Sasuke yang senang sekali mendengar Hinata tidak mengatakan apa-apa di kertas pengakuannya. _Tunggu aku menjemputmu sayang._ Mendadak Sasuke menyeringai puas mengingat tingkah nakalnya ini. _Aah, aku tak sabar menantikan bagianku jika begini jadinya. _Gumam Sasuke.

"Hinata, bukan waktunya untuk bercanda." Suara Shino membuat Hinata membeku. Bukan. Bukan maksud dia bercanda. Bukan. Tapi dia tidak sanggup mengatakannya. Terlebih ada Sakura. Hinata tahu arti Sasuke bagi dirinya. Tetapi Hinata lebih tahu apa artinya Sakura bagi kehidupannya. Mereka berdua adalah sahabat yang sangat Hinata sayangi dan kasihi melebihi nama persahabatan manapun. Bagaimanapun Hinata tidak bisa begitu saja menyakiti Sakura dengan mudahnya.

"A-ano a-aku tak bermaksud se-seperti itu Shino-kun. Sungguh." Terbersit segurat rasa bersalah pada teman-temannya karena ia begitu tertutup tak mau terbuka bahkan pada teman-temannya yang sudah tiga tahun bersama Hinata.

"Ah, sudahlah Hinata. Tidak apa-apa. Kami mengerti ko." Tangan Ino mengelus pundak Hinata, menenangkannya dari rasa bersalah itu. Ino tentu tahu apa penyebabnya. Hinata sendiri menatap nanar mata Ino, amethystnya berkaca-kaca mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihnya pada Ino. Ino lantas membalas tatapan Hinata dengan senyuman hangat seorang sahabat.

Chooji yang berada di dekat Hinata dan Inopun tak tega melihat Hinata jika sampai menumpahkan air matanya. Tapi dia tidak mau mengalihkan perhatian dengan cara dia ikut memperkeruh suasana dengan menyatakan cinta kepada Hinata. _Ah, aku punya ide._ Gumam Chooji.

"Sai, bagaimana kalau sekarang bagianmu. Beraksilah kawan!" Chooji mengalihkan perhatian teman-temannya agar berpindah fokus pada Sai.

In Progress: 30% .. 50% .. 75% .. 100% .. Compelete. Keberanian Sai akhirnya terkumpul. Dia menyambar gitar yang tergeletak di dekatnya dan mulai memetik senarnya merangkaikan beberapa nada-nada yang akan mengawali pernyataan cintanya.

"Lagu ini kupersembahkan untuk matahariku, … … … Yamanaka Ino." Inopun tertohok mendengar namanya disebut oleh Sai. Ia tahu kalau Sai sedikit aneh padanya, Ino pikir Sai menyukainya, tetapi berhubung tidak ada kemajuan Inopun memupus khayalannya. Tapi tak disangka-sangka Sai akan menyatakan cintanya pada dia lewat lagu.

"Aah, bukan hanya putitis, ternyata Sai itu romantis sekali." Matanya berbinar-binar memandangi Sai yang tengah memiringkan kepala ke samping dan memetik senarnya dengan tersenyum.

_~ Kau hanya tersenyum, aku terpikat_

_Kau hanya berkedip, aku terpesona_

_Saat kau bicara aku tak kuasa mendengar suaramu._

_Semua yang kau lakukan is magic_

_Semua yang kau berikan is magic_

_Bagiku kau yang terindah._

_Jreng jreng jreeeeeng ~_

Applause kini menggema di seluruh aula villa, suara merdu dan alunan akustik yang Sai mainkan terlalu menghipnotis jiwa-jiwa yang tengah dilanda cinta. Memabukkan, menyenangkan dan menggemaskan.

Setelah menyimpan gitarnya, Sai dikejutkan oleh Ino yang memeluknya dari depan. _Romantis._ Gumam Hinata sambil tersenyum manis memerhatikan sahabatnya Ino bahagia dengan cintanya. _Terima kasih Kami-sama._ batinnya. Chooji yang sedang memandang Hinata tersenyumpun menoleh karena merasa ada yang sedang memerhatikan tingkahnya.

_Sasuke. Ya, sudah kuduga. Dia juga kepada Hinata. Pasti dia tidak suka melihatku memandangi 'miliknya'. Merepotkan._ Batin Chooji.

Sedangkan si pantat ayam di sebrangnya terus-terusan memberi deathglare pada Chooji yang sedang kalang kabut menghindar dari tatapan mematikan Sasuke.

_Haha, kena kau, gendut._ Sasuke menyeringai puas melihat tingkah salah tingkah Chooji di hadapannya.

"Hei, sudah cukup Ino, kau sedang memanasi kami hah?" gerutu Sakura dengan wajah lesunya, karena malam kian bergeming. Dingin mulai menyelimuti manusia-manusia yang masih anteng berbagi kasih sayang di aula villa Akatsuki malam ini.

"Sepertinya semua sudah mendapat jatah. Hanya aku, Naruto dan Sasuke yang belum." Ucap Sakura yang tak lama disela oleh Naruto. Kini Naruto tengah mengacungkan tangannya melambai-lambai ke arah Sakura.

"Kau mau Naruto?" tanya Sakura secara ramah padahal hatinya mendesis pasti si kuning blonde ini akan merepotkannya. _Aduh, aku harus bagaimana._ Desis Sakura

"Sakura. Kukira kau juga telah tahu dan memperkirakan malam ini aku akan berkata sesuatu tentangmu." Naruto menghela napas lalu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Sakura, aku telah menyukaimu sejak kita pertama bertemu delapan tahun yang lalu. Kukira perasaan itu akan memudar seiring berjalannya waktu. Kupikir sesuatu yang ada di sini (Naruto mengelus dadanya) hanyalah permainan semata. Nyatanya rasa itu tetap tidak berubah setelah delapan tahun aku mengusirnya." Ujar Naruto nanar. Pandangannya terus menatap mata emerald gadis berambut pink di hadapannya. Sebelah tangannya berusaha meraih jemari Haruno yang sangat ia kasihi itu. Namun naas Sakura menghempaskan tangan Naruto dari jemarinya.

Sakura hanya bisa menunduk lemah. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Naruto, aku .. Ak-akuu tahu aku sangat egois. Aku menutup hatiku dari kenyataan bahwa selama ini kau selalu mencintai aku. Kau selalu memberikan apapun yang kuinginkan dengan sepenuh hati. Aku sangat tahu rasanya menjadi kau karena aku juga melakukan hal yang sama kepada dia, pria pujaanku." Deg, Naruto tak menyangka Sakura akan menyinggung 'dia'. Dia cukup tahu diri untuk tidak membandingkan diri dengan bungsu Uchiha itu. Tapi rasanya sakit. Perih dan panas di dadanya. Seluruh tubuh Naruto mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Naruto merasa perasaannya dihempaskan kuat ke tanah. Pikirannya melayang dan membeku tak tahu di mana.

"Tapi, aku juga tidak bisa menutup mata kalau sahabatku sendiri menyukai dia. Aku hanya bingung harus bagaimana. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan sahabatku tapi aku juga tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang kucintai." Air matanya kini meleleh dan menghujam mulus kulit pipi Sakura.

Deg, _Sahabat? Ino? Sai. Tenten? Lee. Hinata? Hinata?_ Sasuke termenung sejenak mencoba membuka lembaran-lembaran kenangannya delapan tahun ke belakang.

Di sisi lain si kembar tak identik Gaara dan Sasori hanya memerhatikan drama cinta yang tersuguh di depannya.

"Kalau kubilang aku mencintaimu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? (Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke). Dengan kepintaranmu pasti kau sudah tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu sejak delapan tahun yang lalu. Saat itu, kita berempat, aku, Hinata, Naruto dan kau tak sengaja bertemu di halaman belakang sekolah dasar. Pada pandangan pertama saat berjumpa denganmu, aku tau kau telah memikat hatiku. Aku juga melihat bahwa Hinata merona ketika tangannya berjabatan dengan tanganmu saat berkenalan. Aku juga melihat tingkah Naruto aneh saat menjabat tanganku saat berkenalan. Bahkan sebelum dengan pasti meyakini bahwa apa yang kita lakukan hanya akan menyakiti diri sendiri, aku telah menetapkan hati akan terus mengejarmu, Sasuke."

Hinata terdiam membeku tidak dapat merasakan apapun. Matanya kosong tak menampakkan apa-apa. Hatinya terlalu sakit untuk hanya sekedar terkejut dengan penuturan Sakura.

Sasuke sendiri masih mengawang-ngawang membayangkan kejadian delapan tahun lalu yang melibatkan keempat manusia berlumur cinta membara. Benar, Sasuke harusnya lebih awal mengakhiri ini semua. Harusnya Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya pada Hinata bertahun-tahun lalu. Mungkin kalau begitu, semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Rumit. Kata inner Sasuke.

"Gomen." Ucap Sasuke singkat. Sakura segera mendongkakkan kepalanya untuk melihat ekspresi Sasuke. Benar apa yang Sakura duga. Sasuke tidak akan bergeming dengan pengakuan cintanya. Sebenarnya Sakura telah memprediksikan hal ini.

**Flashback Sakura**

Jika benar Sasuke menolaknya, ia akan siap menerima penolakannya dan membiarkan Sasuke hidup dengan pilihannya. Kemungkinan Sasuke menyukai Hinata akan terbongkar jika Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu saat ia menolak Sakura. Kalau sudah begitu, Sakura akan berusaha berlapang dada menerima kenyataan. Meskipun begitu, tak ada salahnya mencoba lagi sebelum menyerah. _Akan mencobanya malam ini. Kami-sama berikan aku yang terbaik._ Gumam Sakura yang sedang menyisir rambut pink lembutnya di depan cermin kamar kesayangannya sebelum berangkat ke villa.

**Flashback off**

"Thanks Sakura. Tapi, bukan kamu yang ada dihatiku Sakura. Dia, … Hinata, Sakura. Bertahun-tahun kita berteman. Tiba-tiba muncul perasaan baru. Perasaan yang lebih dari cuma teman. Aku bingung gimana nyatainnya. Dan aku takut kehilangan Hinata sebagai teman dekat." Tutur Sasuke panjang lebar. Tak luput tatapan sendu yang menerpa amethyst Hinata, mengajaknya saling menggetarkan rasa yang selama ini mereka pendam.

"Hinata, kamu ingat tidak, ada saat kita berdua dulu, lebih dari cuma teman. Waktu aku nemenin kamu nonton cuma berdua. Kita bahas filmya. Dan banyak hal lain yang cuma kita lakukan berdua. Sekarang aku gak bingung lagi. Aku sayang kamu Hinata."

_Aku sayang kamu Hinata._

_Aku sayang kamu Hinata._

_Aku sayang kamu Hinata._

Perkataan terakhir Sasuke terngiang-ngiang di pikiran Hinata. Hinata tidak percaya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia menganggap apa yang barusan dia dengar adalah mimpi. Mimpi indah. Mimpi yang jarang ia dapatkan.

_Kami-sama, aku tidak ingin bangun._ Gumam Hinata lirih disertai isakan kecil dari bibir tipisnya yang mulai bergetar.

_Kami-sama, aku tidak ingin bangun._

_Kami-sama, aku tidak ingin bangun._

_Kami-sama, aku tidak ingin ba-_ greb…

Hinata merasakan seseorang beraroma mint tiba-tiba memeluknya. Hinata dapat merasakan hembusan napas hangat mengenai perpotongan lehernya yang dingin. Hinata tidak berkutik sedikitoun dan ia tidak membalas pelukan Sasuke.

"Jadi, siapa orang di foto yang kau simpan di bawah bantalmu?" tanya Sasuke lemah lembut. Tangannya membelai surai indigo Hinata yang masih sesenggukan.

"Kau, Sasuke-kun." Pertahanan Hinata akhirnya runtuh. Hinata menghambur ke pelukan Sasuke dan memeluknya sangat, amat, erat, sekali, sampai-sampai Sasuke sesak napas dibuatnya.

"Kau, Sasuke-kun.. Kau, Sasuke-kun.." Ucap Hinata berulang-ulang sambil menangis di pelukan Sasuke. Tak sadar bibir Sasuke terangkat, mengembangkan senyum yang selalu ia sembunyikan dari banyak orang. Senyuman manis yang begitu hangat penuh cinta. Sumpah, senyuman yang tak pernah teman-temannya lihat selama tiga tahun sekelas dengannya.

"Iya Hinata, aku tahu." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengelus-elus surai lavender Hinata.

======================Malam Keakraban======================

21 Mei 2014 – 1 am

Kedua insan yang baru dipersatukan atas nama cinta tengah duduk berdampingan di dekat api unggun yang memberikan kehangatan pada sekujur tubuh Sasuke dan Hinata. Di taman belakang villa, hanya mereka berdua. Ditemani oleh bintang dan bulan yang turut serta merayakan persatuan dua anak manusia yang telah memenangkan pertarungan takdir cintanya.

"Sasuke-kun, cubit aku." Pinta Hinata sembari mengalungkan lengannya pada lengan Sasuke.

"Hn? Kenapa?" jawab Sasuke lalu menengok Hinata yang tengah menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Sasuke.

"A-aku takut semua ini hanyalah mimpi, dan ketika aku bangun besok semuanya akan kembali seperti semula. Hanya ada aku yang memerhatikanmu dari kejauhan. Hanya ada Sasuke-kun yang dingin tak memedulikanku." Lenguh Hinata sedikit murung.

Sasuke merubah posisi duduknya sehingga Hinata terbangun dari sandarannya. Posisi mereka berdua kini berhadapan, saling memandang dan saling tersenyum. Kedua tangan Sasuke terulur menangkup pipi chubby Hinata. Pelan, sangat pelan, Sasuke menghapuskan jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Hinata. Hinata hanya bisa merona menahan rasa bahagianya. Bibir Sasuke mendekati kening berponi Hinata. Cup. Keduanya memejamkan mata, merasakan kehangatan orang di hadapannya.

======================Malam Keakraban======================

Remang-remang api dari kayu bakar yang menguar membawa mereka ke alam mimpi yang indah, yang tak akan pernah pudar dari kebahagiaan, yang takkan pernah rela memisahkan pelukan kedua lengan Adam dan Hawa dari tidurnya.

Sekarang kita percaya bahwa,

"two heart can be this one"

is real.

*note: ada percakapan yang disadur dari film 5cm. yang sudah diedit sedimikian rupa demi kepentingan cerita.

Terima kasih telah membaca fanfic ini.

Jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak yaa.

Itung-itung sebagai suntikan semangat agar aku mau menulis lebih banyak fanfic dan terus belajar agar lebih baik lagi.

See You ^_^


End file.
